OS Noël: Un boulot d'enfers
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: Pas tout le monde à de la chance de pouvoir passer des vacances de Noël tranquille ! Et c'est ce qu'Ichigo va nous prouver, surtout quand on apprend qui joue le rôle du patron...!


Avec pas mal de retard... Un petit OS pour Noël.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non je suis pas morte ! 8'D

Moi ? Absente ? Maiiiiiiis nooooon ~

* * *

Etais-je vraiment fait pour ce boulot ? Non. La question ne devrait même pas se poser. Je maudissais mon père qui m'avait emballé là-dedans avant de partir avec mes deux sœurs, Karin et Yuzu, en Tunisie. A croire que moi, je n'avais pas droit à des vacances de Noël sous un soleil ardent… Après tout, c'était un pays qui ne subissait pas l'hiver aussi rudement qu'au Japon. Et je maudissais bien ces saletés de hollows de m'obliger à rester ici ! J'avais beau rejeté toute la faute sur mon vieux, je savais quand même qu'il n'était le seul point négatif à m'empêcher de partir. Ce dernier me reprochait d'être trop distant avec la famille et que je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour aider à la maison… Comme si mes études et mon travail de shinigami ne suffisaient pas ! Moi aussi, j'aurais apprécié l'air chaud, la caresse du soleil sur ma peau et le sable sous mes pieds, entouré d'une magnifique vue autour de l'eau. Palmier et piñia colada au rendez-vous. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais dans un costume de renne du Père Noël à agiter une pancarte d'un magasin en beuglant les actions pour les fêtes. Sans oublier de clamer des « joyeux Noël » parsi et des « joyeux Noël » par là. Pour le coup, je détestais l'évènement de cette année. Chez Urahara ? Vous croyez que c'est chez lui que je bosse ? Et bien, vous vous gourez ! Quoi qu'il me l'avait proposé tout en m'agitant son costume promotionnel sous le nez, comme si c'était un honneur que je puisse le porter. Le style costume vert de petit lutin du Père Noël avec chapeau pointu à grelot et visage découvert… non merci ! Le vert avait beau être à la mode de nos jours, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Je m'étonnais moi-même à pouvoir cité que la couleur verte est en swag en ce moment. J'avais surement du entendre cette info plus que… utile, dans une conversation de nanas, avant les vacances. Ah… Je me demandais si elles, elles n'étaient pas aussi parties dans un pays chaud pour se protéger du froid. Moi ? Rancunier envers mon père ? Il y avait de quoi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que mon père nous autorisait à voyager, surtout quand c'est lui qui finance. Enfin, revenons aux costumes… Je préférais garder mon anonymat sous mon masque de renne qui faisait prendre trois têtes de plus. Il avait beau être lourd et étouffant, au moins personne ne pourra deviner qui je suis. Mes cheveux roux me causaient bien assez de problème comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche avec ce boulot débile. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon vieux s'inquiète à ce point à ce que je « geek » trop durant ces vacances scolaires ? Ça fait bien chier…

Si je n'avais pas à faire ce foutu boulot, je serai en train de rester pieuter dans mon lit, une manette de PS3 et une télécommande à portée de main pour ne pas avoir besoin de me lever pour jouer un peu. Il fallait bien que je muscle mes pouces… Ah ! Et n'oublions pas le paquet de chips et les canettes de soda planqués sous le lit. Oui, il est vrai que j'aurais surement passé mon temps à geeker. En même temps… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un hollow ne s'était pas manifester et je ne pouvais pas trop venir m'entraîner, Urahara n'avait pas le temps à ça. En bref, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. A par jouer et rester à la maison, bien au chaud. Histoire que je finisse mes jeux vidéo, tel que Mortel Combat, que j'ai dû abandonner un long moment durant la période Aizen, le vilain méchant qui veut tout dominer. Hum… Ma vie semblait être semblable à mon jeu de combat. C'était assez plaisant d'y penser comme ça, surtout que j'en étais le héros ! Enfin… même si je ne suis qu'un shinigami remplaçant. Mais ce sale vieux débris qui me sert de père avait tout gâché, sans rien me demander pour aller à ce travail. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que mon patron soit très…

- « ICHIGO ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et bosses bordel ! Les clients ne vont pas venir tout seul ! »

Sale tête de schtrompf. Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir un patron aussi charment… Il devait aussi se venger du combat qu'il avait perdu contre moi. Après tout, je lui avais promis une revanche. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour déserter les lieux durant mon combat contre Nnoitra. Je ne l'avais ni vu, ni sentit s'éloigner. En même temps, j'étais trop concentrer sur les ennemis qui étaient arrivés en force. Le jour où j'ai eu des nouvelles du bleuté, ce ne fut que quand il arriva dans mon monde. Urahara m'avait informé qu'il avait ouvert une boutique et que je devais garder un œil sur lui. Mais il semblerait que le blond au bob rayé lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Par la suite, je ne l'avais croisé que deux, trois fois. On ne s'adressait pas la parole. Chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il me foudroyait du regard et ça ne m'encourageait pas vraiment à faire la conversation. Sa défaite lui restait autant à la gorge ? Ce simple fait qu'il boude juste pour ça me redonna le sourire. Et c'est avec un ton faussement heureux que je me remis à m'agiter et à ramener des clients. Ou du moins, essayer.

Les heures passèrent, mon enjouement m'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Laissant place à la fatigue et surtout, au froid. J'avais beau m'agiter comme un beau diable pour parvenir à me réchauffer, ça ne servait à rien. Juste à gaspiller un peu plus de mon énergie déjà affaiblie. Mes pieds étaient mouillés, les souliers en sabot ne tenaient pas vraiment la neige… Et Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai du les aspergé avec la bombe imperméabilisante ! J'avais aussi bouché des trous dans les semelles pour éviter que l'humidité ne s'y infiltre, mais, il semblerait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de petits trous que je le croyais… Moi qui pensais avoir bon chaud avec ce déguisement de renne. Je ressentais chaque rafale de vent contre ma peau, comme si je n'avais absolument rien sur moi. Sans compter que j'avais la nette impression que le tissu gardait le froid de l'hiver et non ma chaleur corporelle. C'est parcouru de frissons des plus désagréables que je tapais mes… sabots sur le paillasson pour ne pas ramener de la neige à l'intérieur en rentrant. Sinon, mon patron temporaire allait encore m'engueuler. Et dire que ses clients faisaient pires. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'essuyer les pieds et eux, ils n'avaient même pas une petite remarque… ! Je fis quelques pas pour ne pas bloquer l'entrée et veillai bien que personne ne soit encore dans la pièce avant de retirer mon casque tête de renne qui me démangeait la tête. Puis, je regardais la pendule chat, me réjouissant vraiment de finir mon service. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de déchiffrer ce que m'indiquaient les aiguilles que la voix de mon supérieur tonna à mes oreilles.

- « Bordel ! Tu fous quoi là !? Il te reste dix minutes, alors retournes y ! Je ne te paie pas pour rien, shinigami ! »

C'est d'un regard noir que je fixai mon patron, après m'être tourné vers lui. Comme d'habitude, ces cheveux étaient coiffés en brosse énergique et quelques mèches bleues se rebellaient face aux heures de travail qu'il avait effectué. Ses yeux d'un même bleu électrique braqués sur moi avec un air agacé au possible. Il avait acheté un corps d'emprunt à la boutique Urahara depuis son arrivée dans le monde des humains. Et c'est en repensant à ça que je me remis un peu à cogiter sur le pourquoi il avait rejoint notre monde. La réponse m'échappait totalement et je me voyais très mal lui poser la question. Surtout que je risquais bien de n'avoir aucune réponse en retour, le connaissant. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment le savoir. C'est sa nouvelle vie, il fait ce qu'il veut. Ou presque.

- « Je crève de froid. Tu n'avais cas me laissé faire une pause bien avant ! Tyran ! »

Tout en retirant mes gants, je regardais le calendrier pour savoir combien de temps il me restait avant de pouvoir me débarrasser de ce taf. Cela m'aidait à ignorer Grimmjow qui s'était mis à aboyer parce que je ne lui obéissais pas. Il aimait beaucoup les gens obéissant, voir totalement soumis mais, avec moi, c'était mal barré. Je plaignais sérieusement sa femme ! Enfin, si ce gros bougre en avait une bien sûr. Voir qu'elle serait peut-être pire que lui. Je me mis à imaginer la femme parfaite pour lui. Le genre viking à grosse poitrine qui serait totalement soumise face à lui mais avec le reste du monde… se serait le pire des démons. Oula… mon imagination, elle-même, commençait à me faire peur.

- « Wouah ! Mais c'est déjà aujourd'hui Noël ! Enfin, la veille ! », m'écriai-je surpris.

J'entendis grogner derrière mon dos, ce qui me fit à nouveau me retourner vers la source du bruit. Le bleuté me fusillait du regard et semblait… vraiment vouloir me tuer. Est-ce parce qu'il a compris que je ne l'avais pas écouté ? Dans tous les cas, je me mis à rire nerveusement en me dirigeant à reculons vers l'arrière-boutique pour me changer, les dix minutes de travail s'étant écoulées. Tout en espérant que quand je revienne chercher ma paie de la semaine, il se soit calmé. Mouai… Très peu de chance, puis ce qu'il n'est JAMAIS calme. Il y a toujours un petit quelque chose qui venait titiller ses nerfs et pour qu'il reste en rogne du matin jusqu'au soir ! Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai bossé deux semaines pour lui et y a pas un jour ou il n'avait pas été de bonne humeur et qu'il ne m'a pas foutu la paix une seule fois. Même pas cinq minutes ! Il suffisait juste qu'un néon déconne un peu, qu'il fasse tomber quelque chose au sol ou… je n'arriverais jamais à citer toute ses choses insignifiantes qui l'énerve. Il était toujours là, à me surveiller derrière la vitrine de sa boutique. Je sentais son regard sur mes épaules, semblant me dévorer. Me reluquer même. Surement pour s'assurer que son costume de renne était bien porté et qu'il ne soit pas abîmer. Ah moins que ce soit un zoophile de renne ! Bref, très peu de chance que ce soit ça.

Me voilà dans le petit vestiaire, en train de batailler avec la fermeture éclair dans le dos du costume. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit placer à un endroit ou n'avait facilement de la peine à atteindre !? Le ventre, ça n'aurait pas été ? Mais non, fallait bien taquiner un peu plus le pigeon qui allait mettre cet accoutrement. De mes deux semaines effectuées, je n'avais eu aucun problème avec cette merde de fermeture mais là… Elle avait bien choisi son jour pour me faire chier en restant coincé pour mon dernier jour de taf. Et je n'étais pas assez souple et adroit pour réussir à régler ça. « Grimmjow, tu peux venir m'aider ? », « Débrouilles-toi tout seul, sale shinigami », « Allez schtroumpf grognon ! Sinon, je l'arrache ! », commençais-je à dire à voix basse, en modulant ma voix pour différencier les répliques. Imaginant la conversation qui allait durer un millénaire avant que le bleuté ne veille bien m'aider et en finir une bonne fois pour tout. Bizarrement, je m'étais donné une voix plutôt féminine. Voir de grosse tapette qui ne savait jamais se débrouiller tout seul. C'était assez dégradant, à vrai dire… Par contre, j'avais bien imité la voix bourrue de Grimmjow ! Bourru, grave et finir mes phrases en ronchonnant. C'était tout lui.

- « Ben vas-y Ichigo, te gênes pas ! », ricana une voix derrière moi.

Je rougis en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mon patron les bras croisés et adossé au cadre de la porte, me fixant avec un de ses sourires carnassiers bien à lui. Je me mis à soupirer, ce connard avait osé m'espionner et écouter mon petit monologue !

- « Viens m'aider… s'il te plait. Tu vas encore prendre l'argent sur mon salaire si je déchire le costume », répliquai-je.

- « Même pas. J'avais prévu de te faire payer autrement », ajouta t'il.

La réplique ''Ah ouai ?'' sortit d'entre mes lèvres, réponse remplit de défi. Et c'est là que je déchirais le vêtement sans aucune retenue, dévoilant mon torse nu. Normalement, on met des habits avant d'enfiler ce costume mais, les habits se froissaient de manière à faire mal quand on bouge trop. Prenez exemple sur vos chaussettes qui se tassent dans vos chaussures. Ça ne vous fait pas mal quand vous marcher ? Comment ça non !? … Vous avez une âme de mazo, c'est ça ? Prenez cette douleur et multiplier la par dix, en vous disant que cette douleur est présente sur tout votre corps. Alors. Maintenant que j'avais déchiqueter le sujet de notre conversation, comment allait réagir la tête de schtroumpf ? Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne se décide à agir. Avancent vers moi d'une manière des plus prédatrices, tel le félin qu'il incarnait. Sans oublier se même sourire sadique qu'il chérissait tant quand il écrasait quelqu'un avec un de ses ceros. Rien que cette expression me fit comprendre que j'avais fait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et j'avais foncé dans son piège tête baissées… A peine fut il en face de moi qu'il me plaqua au casier, ses yeux se baladant sur mon torse, puis il sembla imaginer comment à quoi devait ressembler ma ceinture abdominale. J'étais encore bien content que mon costume me protégeait comme un pantalon.

- « Ton corps comme dédommagement me convient parfaitement », feula le bleuté.

Et avant même que je puisse me défendre, Grimmjow se mit à arracher mon bas, me laissant en boxer. La gêne s'empara de mes joues et de ma voix. Impossible de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Même si je le pouvais, ça ne m'aurait pas servi bien longtemps. Mon agresseur aillant vite fait de mes lèvres et de laper ma langue avec force, m'imposant sa dominance. Il était chaud… ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur irrésistible, irréaliste même. Je me débattais mais au fond, j'aimais ça. Grimmjow me faisait tourner la tête avec un rien et je l'avais toujours nié. Sauf que là… C'était impossible de le faire. Il avait beau être un rabat-joie de première, détestable et violent au possible… J'aimais cet homme. Et voilà qu'il profitait de ma distraction de mes tourments sentimentaux pour entreprendre de caresser son mon membre à travers mon sous-vêtement. Je durcis instantanément. Je cessais de me débattre, prêt à me laisser aller à des plaisirs sans fin.

Avec brusquerie, Grimmjow me plaqua à son corps et se mit à avancer. Je ne savais pas ou nous allions mais, je lui faisais confiance. Ne voulant rompre le baisé. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec tant d'expertise qu'il me tardait d'aller plus loin. Depuis quand en avais-je autant envie ? C'était impensable que je me laisse autant faire par un homme qui a voulu me rendre dingue durant ces deux semaines passées à son service. J'avais beau essayé de me raisonner, le désir était là et ce n'était pas tous les jours que le bleuté essayait de me sauter ! Il me tenu par les fesses en se mettant à onduler son corps contre le mien. Il m'avait plaqué à la porte du magasin, et je sentis une de ses main déserté de mon fessier pour remonter dans mon dos a fin, de retourner la pancarte du magasin pour annoncer la fermeture. A présent, plus rien n'allait pouvoir nous arrêter. Il allait me le faire. Aujourd'hui, sans plus attendre.

- « Laisses-moi te punir Ichigo… », susurra t'il contre mes lèvres.

Comme simple réponse, j'entrouvris la bouche en remontant mes mains sur ses épaules. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se remettre à m'embrasser langoureusement, allant même jusqu'à suçoter ma langue et accompagnant le tout par de légers coups de rein qui me fit frémir des pieds à la tête. C'était tellement bon que j'eus la soudaine impression de flotter. Ou de… tomber. Sauf que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Je me retrouvais avec un sol de neige dans le dos me gelant en quelques secondes, sans oublier que j'étais dévisagé pas une tonne de gens qui faisaient leurs derniers achats de Noël. Ce connard… Ce batard m'avait lâché… EN PLEIN DEVANT LE MAGASIN ! Vêtu d'un simple boxer ! Je me relevais à peine pour croiser le regard électrique de Grimmjow.

- « On se voit ce soir, je t'apporterais ta paie chez toi. Et je t'aurais, bien sûr, déduit un nouveau costume de renne », ricana-t-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Et comme la véritable enflure qu'il était, il referma la porte en faisait bien cliqueter le verrou bien fort. J'étais voué à rentrer chez moi en culbute et à la vue de tout le monde, en proie au froid de décembre. Il allait me le payer très cher !

- « Maman ! Le monsieur, il a une drôle de bosse toute bizarre ! » s'écria un gamin en me pointant du doigt comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

- « Oh ! Espèce de pervers !, s'indigna la mère en me frappant de son sac de commission, le réveillon de Noël en plus ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Avant que tout dégénère… Je m'enfuis au pas de course, bombardé de boule de neige par de sales gosses. Tout ça… C'est de ta faute GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK !


End file.
